I Open My Eyes
by TripWire- dono
Summary: Itachi was the only thing most important to her. Yura was the only thing most important to him. Both needed each other more than they knew. Young Sasuke is left trying to comprehend the depth of their relationship and its entirety. ItachixOC


**Man it has been almost a year since I've written anything serious for my enjoyment but no, my enjoyments are short lived, like my cake. Have no fear people, my Revolution Trilogy is still going, it's just that I created more plot outlines and have been studying some human behavioural analysis to get the characters in character and in shape (not that they are fat). And work on my OCs, they were supposed to represent different types of people in society btw. They are supposed to be characters that are believable and the audience could at least relate to, like people in everyday life. I'm trying hard to get that across in my writing. That's how far I'm going. I got a lot at stake in these characters.**

**Like I said Revolution Trilogy still going, there are like 3 instalments to this saga. When it's all over, I'm actually planning to write is as a novel (with MASSIVE refinements) with an editor with fully different people and perhaps publish it, Buddha willing. But that's a long way away.**

**Anyways, I'm trying out this story, which I had planned for like the time of my absence. It's an Itachixoc. I hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: One Night the Moon **

"Niisan! Can we go training today? Is it a good time?"

The energetic voice of Sasuke pierced through the house in delight. He remembered that his elder brother had just come back from a mission and had missed him awfully. He had wished that much loved Itachi would spend some missed time with him and hopefully, he would learn to be more like his brother. Sasuke stood by Itachi, hope filled his eyes as he waited for his response.

"Not now Sasuke, I need to do something else for the Hokage"

Itachi voice was unusually raspy. It wasn't one of the best missions he had and it wouldn't be his last either. Sasuke softened his hopeful eyes and dropped it to the floor. He pouted slightly as he didn't want his brother to see the hurt he felt and to prove that he was mature enough to accept the unfortunate decision. Itachi lifted his finger and poised it just level to Sasuke's head.

"Huh?" with swiftness, he gently poked his forehead, causing Sasuke to shut his eyes tight and flinch slightly. "Ne, what was that for niisan?" he looked confusedly at rubbed his forehead.

Itachi inwardly chuckled at his younger brother. He had missed him a lot and he knew he would once again disappoint him that as soon as he returned to Konoha, he would be immediately sent on more tasks. He rubbed his temples and sighed. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Sasuke settling beside him. The mental stress ate away at him. He knew as soon as he became ANBU which was some time ago, he must dedicate his loyalty to the Hokage and the village first and foremost, which meant if need be above family. Sasuke was silent; it almost appeared he could understand Itachi's inner turmoil.

"Yura- ne was looking for you while you were gone" Sasuke chimed in to Itachi's thoughts.

'_Yura'_

His mind trailed towards her. How long had it been since he saw her? Too long, he imagined. She was a rare girl. He remembered her to be vital, stern and alluring. Her moonlit face shone in his mind and he a felt his heart lift at the prospect of her searching for him. Itachi got up from the genkan and strode to the door. Sasuke widen his eyes, knowing that his brother would leave again.

"Niisan, are you going to find her?"

"No, if you see her again, let her know that I won't return till late at night" that was all he said before he gave a promising small to Sasuke and disappeared passed the door.

"...kay"

* * *

Silent as fallen leaves, Yura paced around the Uchiha compound. To her, every house looked exactly the same! Green tiled roofs, plaster white walls and red wooden beams lined the streets like soldier waiting to battle. Everything was the same designed and the conformity only reminded of her own family. To think that everyone would at try to make their own houses so that they could tell theirs apart from everyone else's. Even her compound wasn't this extreme. If it were, it would drive her nuts!

Only a few residential Uchiha's gave her looks everywhere she went. Their cold, black eyes made her feel estranged from the place. She hoped she would find Itachi soon. If only she had been aware enough to remember exactly what time he got back and maybe she would find him faster.

'_This place is so hard to trace through' _Yura swept her silver hair aside and looked around. Irk... this place looked familiar. Actually EVERYWHERE looked familiar. She groaned into her hands, how stupid, if only she hadn't walked too far in. Yura lifted her piercing violet eyes to see if there were anyone who was willing to help her. She spotted a man bent over with firewood, he didn't look friendly, neither was his neighbour.

"You look lost! Want some help"

"Ah!" Yura spun around to the voice that sneaked up to her. Her eyes widen at the presence behind her. It was a man that looked slightly older that her. His eyes were warm and his smile generous.

"Umm, yeah, I'm looking for Uchiha Itachi?" she said precariously.

"Ugh, that brat..." the main placed his fingers on his chin and screwed his face into an exaggerated thinking expression. Yura sweat-dropped at the sudden dramatic act.

"I think he went off to a Hokage's meeting or something, wanna leave a message?" he grinned

"It's alright, you could lead me to his house though" said Yura.

"Righto" the Uchiha man lead Yura through the labyrinth of houses until she was sure she would never find her way back.

"My name is Shisui, what's yours?" he decided to strike a conversation to the beautiful woman. Indeed her beauty was transcendent.

"Kinomoto Yura" she said.

"A Kinomoto ha! Well I figured. What's a Kinomoto doing in these parts eh? It would be last place you would be caught dead in!" he gave a hearty chuckle.

Yura bristled at his comment. "Well, I'm not like the rest of my family. Please don't let anyone know, if mother and father found out, they would never let me out of the house again!"

"Secret's safe with me. But I am curious, a Kinomoto girl looking for an Uchiha boy" he gave a long whistle "sounds like you're hoping for a scandal on the front page of _The Kunoichi_"

"We're friends, that's all..." she turned her face away from Shisui-san's. Yura remembered she used to read the notorious girl magazine _The Kunoichi_. It was the teen girls bible per say.

"WHAT! Itachi has another friend besides the one and only me?" Shisui feigned a hurt look.

Yura rolled her eyes. She stroked her hair in silence and parted her soft lips to speak. "Itachi-san never spoke of you though"

"Of course he wouldn't, I'm an embarrassing best friend and cousin. He would never reveal me to such a beautiful young lady like yourself" Shisui gave a creepy chuckle.

Yura lost count of how many times the word 'beautiful' and her name appeared in the same sentence today, from family, civilians and shinobis. She was aware that she was beautiful, and was most sought after by noble families and male shinobi's for her elegance, charm, beauty and the additional family name. She was the pride of the Kinomoto clan. A clan not originally shinobis like herself, but ancient Konoha scholars. Their textual resources far surpassed the archives of the generations of the Hokages, making them a valuable asset to the village.

Did she mention the arrogance that came with it?

She cringed. She straightened her posture and stood tall and dignified as they turned left and right through the miniature village of Uchihas, barely listening to Shisui-san's lively banter.

'_I wonder if Katsuya is back from his mission yet...'_

"Here we are"

Yura looked up and wasn't surprised to see that the house in front of her looked just like every other Uchiha house.

"Thanks, Uchiha- san"

"No, call me Shisui. So that next time you thank me, I'll definitely know it is _I_ you are thanking" He winked at her, which reminded her of a dirty old man. He left and whistled away into the street. Yura turned and knocked on the front door. The door slid a crack open and she looked down to see a little boy staring up to see who wanted to visit his home. The little boy blinked curiously thrice. Once he saw who it was, he flung the sliding door wide and threw his arms out in excitement.

"Yura-ne!" Sasuke bounded into her arms and wrapped himself around her waist.

"AH! Sasuke, I haven't seen you for such a long time!" she lifted him up and spun him around and he laughed a joyous laugh.

"Yura-ne, it's only been a week" he laughed. Yura smiled warmly and pinch his cheek with adoration.

"Is Itachi-san back yet" little Sasuke's eyes drooped sadly and his mouth pursed tightly before opening.

"Yeah, niisan had to go to the Hokage right away, when he came home" he muttered.

"Oh I see then, shall I wait here?"

Sasuke's eyes lit up and he nodded vigorously. "Yes! If niisan knew you were here when he comes home, he'll come straight away and train with us!"

"You want to train huh?"

"Shurinken training, lets go!" he jumped out of her arms and grabbed her wrist and dashed through the house and out through the back door, with her bent in tow. He scrambled through a hole in the courtyard wall and Yura had to leap over it.

"This is the place niisan trains all the time" he pulled out his bag of shurinken and took out star, one at a time and threw them against a tree. It was a lovely place, with a tall tree that looked battered with holes from weapons and scratches and scars of swords. She had to respect the trees resilience against Itachi-style ninja training.

"Sasuke-kun, those aren't yours, are they..." Yura cocked an elegant brow with amusement. She knew those sets of shurinken belonged to one and only Itachi.

Sasuke tensed up and looked at her sheepishly, with his eyes with hints of shame and embarrassment.

"Where are yours?"

His eyes nervously directed to the glistening river below the foot hill.

Yura gave a low chuckle. She rummaged through her pockets and started throwing her shurinkens at the tree. Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief thinking that Yura-ne wasn't angry with him at all.

"Don't tell niisan, okay?" he pleaded.

"He probably already knows, honey"

"Aw, man!"

* * *

It was late at night when all the ANBUs in the Hokage's split up as soon as the meeting was over. The moon against the sky was large and low like a menacing presence over the village that exuded its bright light. Itachi leapt from roof to roof, in a hurry to get home as not to displease his father for his tardiness.

"The mission was a complete success I see" a fellow ANBU dashed beside him.

"Hai, Kakashi-senpai".

"When was there ever a time you had failed a mission" Kakashi said.

"None I believe"

"Aa" they parted ways, Kakashi heading for his apartment.

Itachi leapt further to achieve greater distance, thus less time to arrive home. The night mist thickened and shrouded the roofs and the clouds cloaked the moon throwing everything in darkness. The air was stifled with bad energy, as if while he was way there was a funeral held and the mourning mother cried softly in her son's bedroom every night.

By the time arrived, the compound was silent and not a single whisper of wind stirred the trees. He stepped through the threshold of his home and proceeded to remove his shoes and went into the house. First he went into the kitchen to find that his parents weren't waiting for him there at all.

'_Odd'_

They usually always waited for him to get him to explain how successful they assumed his mission was. He spotted a note on the fridge:

_Dear son,  
Your mother and I have gone to a meeting with the other heads of the Uchiha family. I  
f you can please come and join us as soon as you return so that we can discuss important Uchiha businesss._

_Uchiha Fugaku_

Not even using otou-san, but his name. The hell he's going. He could think of better things to do such as dusting as polishing his already polished kunais or watch the bamboo grow. He never enjoyed going to those meetings, it always ended in argument and he would slip out with Shisui.

He heard a snore from the other room.

He followed the pattern of snoring all the way to Sasuke's bedroom. He quietly opened the sliding door to find his little brother fast asleep in the arms of the girl he had longed to see, Yura.

He knelt down beside them on the futon. In her peaceful sleeping state, she froze his breath. Her skin reflected the moonlight, smooth and creamy. He lashes were long and thick, perfectly cuddled against her cheeks. Her long silver hair was fanned against the pillow in a wavy pattern; she lay with Sasuke atop the blankets, holding him gently to her chest, like a mother with her child. Her legs lay exposed, Itachi ran his intense eyes over the curvature of her body and thighs, fighting the urge to reach out and caress the smoothness he longed to feel.

The next thing he knew a kunai was pointing to his balls.

"Did I wake you, Yura" it was more like rhetorical question.

"As soon as you knelt down" She tucked her kunai back into her pocket that lay beside the pillow.

"Itachi..." she whispered. She gently eased herself away from Sasuke, who stirred slightly, missing the body warmth. She stood up and picked up her belongings and left the room with Itachi following close behind. She went to the genkan and proceeded to pull on her sandals.

"Your parents will be home soon and I need to leave before they see me" she said

"I will take you home" Itachi offered. He began to slip on his shoes.

"No, no stay with Sasuke, he had been waiting for a long time to see you again"

Itachi hesitated. Didn't she also? He turned his head back to Sasuke's room and then to her.

"I'm a jounin remember? I can look after myself in the dark" Yura smiled, assuring.

"I know you can protect yourself. It's a matter of finding your way out of the Uchiha complex" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

'_Irk'_, Yura grimaced, that was her chance to show the Uchiha that yes, she was a capable person but no, it backfired. She knew if she looked, he would be relaxing back against the genkan steps waiting for her to choose him.

Yep she chose him.

The long walk out of the compound was tranquil with few conversation of trivial matters.

* * *

Yura made it to the gate of her own family compound. It was prestine white and reflected the moonlight, glowing etherally. The name plate was etched in gold and glinted in the darkness. She never liked to look at it because it was way to aristocratic to her liking.

"For someone who was so eager to see me, you hardly spoke to me" Itachi said.

"You came home rather late and then you just had to fill your time with the Hokage's meeting and got late" Yura crossed her arm indignantly.

"You know it isn't my fault"

"And I was left to enjoy the company of little Sasuke who has probably woken up by now looking for you" she urged on.

Itachi rolled her eyes at her and scuffed at the ground.

"I'm n-not that angry at you. I mean, it's just that..." Yura unfurled her arms and looked at him with concern, thinking she might have hurt his feelings in some way.

"I see how it is" Itachi said in a low voice.

Yura blinked a couple of times in confusion.

"You are starting to crush on me" he gave a tiny smirk.

"WHAT! NO! I-I most certainly- no way!" Her eyes bulged and the blood rushed to her face, flushed red down to the neck. Her hands clenched and unclenched uncontrollably.

"I was just joking" Itachi smirked again.

"Why you..." she started to reach into her kunai pouch.

"I think you better get in before someone sees us" Itachi slid his ANBU mask into place.

She halted her movements and dropped her arms to her said in resignation."...yeah"

The two stood silently by each other, not a word spoken, only the whisper of the wind. She lowered her gaze, her thick lashes caressing her check and sensually lifted it back up, her intense violent eyes boring into his coal black orbs. He was glad, he had his mask secured on.

"Thank you for taking me back Itachi-san" she began to enter the threshold that marked the Kinomoto compound.

"Hn" he turned to walk away but he felt an eager grasp on his wrist. He felt the warmth of her hand against his skin, a sensation he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I'm glad you're back" Yura spoke in a small, but solemn voice. "but please. Next time you are about to leave on a mission, tell me" she slipped her hands into the mould of his and gave an appreciative squeeze before she disappeared into the compound.

"Like I said it isn't my fault" he spoke to the overbearing moon.

* * *

Yura slipped in and out through her roads, disturbing the koi in the koi ponds that and little streams that ran along the curve of the path. She was sure everyone was asleep. Swiftly, she reached her quarters and slid open the screen doors with a sullen rattle. She was tired and a million things were racing through her mind. She trekked through her house without taking off her shoes at the _genkan_ and strode heavily to the kitchen.

'_Itachi, I hate it when you don't tell me where you are going'_

She filled a glass of tap water and chugged it down. She was preoccupied with many thoughts and she wasn't aware of a shadowy presence behind her, for its chakra was masked.

" ~Itachi and Yura sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I~"

"Grahh!" Yura threw her refilled glass of water at the taunting presence behind her in unleashed frustration. She turned on the second set of lights to reveal a dripping wet ANBU with unkempt silvery hair smiling goofily at her, not caring how wet he was. He held the empty glass of water in his hands.

"Katsuya, you are the LAST person I want to see now!" Yura stomped angrily up the stairs.

"Ne, Yura-chu, don't you miss your lovely big brother who came home dog tired from a suicidal mission for the good of the village? Hmm?"

"Looks like you failed since you came back alive" Yura scoffed. "and DON'T call me that"

"That hurts" he pretended to stab himself in the heart.

"Oh yeah" she leaned over the railing of her stairs. "Itachi and I are JUST FRIENDS" she emphasised her words to force it pass her brother's thick skull. She continued up the stairs.

"Took you long enough to answer that" he chuckled heartily. "By the way, dad knows that you've been hanging out at the Uchiha's place"

Yura stopped and gripped the banister.

"Hmm, you're lucky he hasn't found out it was with that FRIEND of yours yet" Katsuya removed his gear and placed it near the _genkan_ for easy access, in case he may need it the next day. His deep violet eyes stared back at hers with all seriousness.

"What did he say?" Yura asked.

"Not much, but he ain't happy though"

Yura went up the last steps and turned to her room.

* * *

Itachi finished taking a long hot shower and proceeded to put on his night clothes. It was one in the morning and he felt wide awake. He could only think of Yura's parting words. He heard a moan from the room opposite his. It was Sasuke. Itachi peered through the darkness and went to his little brother's room to check up on him. He was struggling in his blankets, wriggling around as if he was reaching for something.

"Niisan..." Sasuke murmured in his sleep. Itachi brushed a few strands of hair from Sasuke's forehead and began to stroke his head. Young Sasuke visibly relaxed against his adored brother's touch.

The sound of the rattling of the front door and loud murmurs of voices broke through the desolate house. Lights were turned on in the main rooms and Itachi left the room, making sure to close the door as to block out the light and sounds for Sasuke to sleep deeply.

He went out to reluctantly greet his parents.

"Ah! Itachi my boy, you missed a fine meeting tonight. Did you catch the message left for you?" Fugaku was an overbearing presence. He had always felt stifled and suffocated when with his father.

"Itachi-kun, it's good to see you again" his mother gave a warm smile and took off his father's outdoors _haori _for him and hung it on a rack.

"Why didn't you come to the meeting?" his father gruffly spoke.

"I just got back from the Hokage" he lied.

"Oh that's a shame but oh well. You should have been there, were talking about a lot of important and crucial things concerning the Uchiha's"

'_Like power' _Itachi thought.

"Well, how was the mission" Fugaku sat at the table, his mother served hot tea for them.

"It was successful" he said.

"What else?" his father sipped his tea quietly.

Itachi stared down at his tea, he saw his reflection. The premature lines beneath his eyes were more prominent since he had returned from an exhaustive mission. He wished that his missions would actually do some good for people, not damage them. He hated to fight. Seeing how his eyes were dull and his face drooping with fatigue and his mind cluttered, he wanted to retire for the night.

"It's really late right now and I'd like to go to bed" he didn't wait for a response, he just up and left.

"Oh alright, you deserve a good night's rest. We will continue this conversation in the morning"

Itachi got to his room and closed the door. Sometimes he wished he wasn't an ANBU and he wouldn't deal with the secrecy, the bad luck it brought to people's life. He just wanted to be there for _her. _He opened his windows to release the stale smell of his bedroom. He stared at the bright moon with all its magnificence. Sometimes he would stare at the moon for ages and sometimes he wouldn't even acknowledge it was there and ignore it's presence throughout his shinobi years. Sometimes he would admit he _hated it_, but always without fail ask for its forgiveness.

All for the same reason.

Its paleness echoed the same of her creamy white complexion and its glowing silver reminded him of her silvery tresses.

* * *

Yura sat with her knees firmly to her chest on the rail of the balcony. Her eyes were forced down in deep reflection, every once in a while, she would sigh and look up to the large full moon. She reached out her hand towards is, reaching and clenched it, feeling nothing in her palm and the moon still present. So close, yet far and entirely elusive.

'_Like Itachi'_

She knew who he truly was and it was a shame it can't be said for his family, colleagues, teachers or anybody else. She had taken to time to really think about him on some occasions and was able to deeply reflect on him as a human, not a _tensai_ of the Uchiha clan or an ANBU captain.

Leaves blew briskly pass her, an omen of goodwill that your wish will be granted if said on the very moment. She whispered low into the palm of her hands and released her words into the wind, as if she believed her prayers will be answered. But it was only wishful thinking.

Yura leapt from the rails and onto the balcony, gliding across into her room and shutted the doors. She wanted to retire for the night and it was about time too. She figured she could sleep in and counted on Katsuya, sleeping noisily in the next room would keep visitors out the next morning if need be so she could enjoy extra hours of slumber.

Her last thoughts of were of him.

* * *

**So how was that? I wanted to use the same OCs because making another one would be a complete waste of time and calls on for more research (Like I got time for anymore). I wanted to use the same OCs Kinomoto Yura and Katsuya so that I can develop their character and shape and mould them some more into three- dimensional, people with substance. I really wanted to type down this story, because I sensed that Yura could grow in this story and become something more. Since she is thirteen years old, just like Itachi in this story, I had to tone is down a bit. That was hard by the way. **

**I also had a read of my past stories and I was amazed at how mature i had become over a 3 years, concerning my writing that is. Try comparing OLCIS to TRT and this and you'll find that I was such a sugar high prepubescent that turned into a staggering teen who is battling over his/her life with the HSC. I want to delete OLCIS but I can't be bothered... I ALSO FOUND OUT MY SENSE OF HUMOUR IS GONE!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first of the multi chapter ItachiYura story (notice how I didn't use ItachiOC anymore). If you got any queries, PM or review me. If you simply like it, say hi and if you don't say hi anyway... I'm really lonely...jks,jks.**

**BTW I'm weaving in more plot lines to TRT and tying up loose ends at the moment (while balancing my study and social life... the things I do to keep my sanity *sigh*)**

**Gotta go now, I'm really tired and wanna go to sleep.**

**If I don't see you any time soon, Merry Christmas and have a happy new year!**

**TripWire- dono **


End file.
